Snowy Mountain Edward
by Shazzio
Summary: Life is hard in the high country. With the most important things at stake, will Edward's horse get him home on time or will the Snowy win?


**This short story was a 'one shot' that I entered for a unique and Aussie competition called 'Another Ward on the Barbie'.**

**The idea was to write a very 'Australian' Edward, so I gave it my best shot.**

**However I cannot take full credit, I have to thank 'lulabelle98' my awesome beta, for her time and in-put, she was invaluable.**

**Well, my efforts paid off and I won 'The Honourable Mention' Award. **

**I am totally chuffed!**

**My Prize is 'bragging rights' which I'm exercising right now and a crazy banner made by 'Robrater'. I laughed out loud when I looked at it, the link is in my profile for your enjoyment.**

**So, please enjoy a little of my 'Aussie Edward' and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>Snowy Mountain Edward.<p>

The horse's withers rippled under the surface. The powerful muscles moved rhythmically as her heavy hooves pounded the ground beneath them. Small bits of mud flicked out dangerously as the rider urged the horse to move even faster by sharply nudging his heels into her side.

Edward was in a hurry. He pushed the grey mare to her limits, and she obeyed his every command. The sweat across her chest had built into thick foam. She still ploughed on, somehow sensing the desperation in her rider. He needed to get home; something was wrong. The mare deftly stretched her forearms and knees in a short burst, easily launching herself over a small ditch. Her change in stride was practically imperceptible.

Edward sat high in the saddle, leaning slightly forward to support his weight in the stirrups. His thigh muscles strained to keep his arse clear of the tough leather seat. It made it easier for the mare to maintain the speed, and it certainly was kinder on his posterior.

The dark clouds rolled ominously, it appeared that a storm was threatening to break. Two words swam through his mind as he watched the clouds roll in ominously. _Bella_ and _home_. He sent a silent prayer to the 'Snowy Mountain gods'. He needed them to hold back the winds for just a while longer, so he could get home and collapse into those familiar arms, and to sag into the warm, loving body.

The mare was beginning to protest, her keen sense of the elements realising the imminent danger it posed to them. She tossed her head irritably and flared her nostrils. Her warm breath was visible in the cold air. Edward groaned inwardly at the large drops of rain slowly falling from the dark and morbid clouds. He slowly acknowledged the inevitable; he was not going to beat the storm. He was going to have to stop. Refusing to admit defeat, he pulled the front of his akubra down low to protect his eyes as the rain began to fall in earnest.

His horse started to shy, her hooves became less steady, and her pace slowed as her vision was impeded by the rain that steadily increased. Edward reluctantly slowed his pace and cursed under his breath at the events that seemed destined to deny him his most utmost desire. First, the muster, and now the weather; all these elements conspired against him, keeping him from the most important event in his life. He sat dejectedly in the now slightly wet saddle, his denim jeans damp and tight on his thighs.

He leaned forward and stroked the grey mare's neck roughly, his leather gloves letting the reins sag. She responded with a snort, turning her ears to his soothing voice, her thick hide flinching at the contact of his hand. "Sorry, Bessie," he mumbled. "Looks like the mountain beat us again."

The mare shook her head in response, watching her footing as she cautiously maneuvered her way through the puddles that were quickly forming. They both knew the ferociousness of the weather when it turned; man and animal had reason to fear when the dark clouds began to roll. They searched the terrain for a safe place to camp for the night. Edward dismounted and reached to untie his swag from Bessie's saddle. She side-stepped agitatedly, wanting to be free of the weight of the wet and heavy saddle.

"Easy, Bess. Give me a minute," Edward chided as he reached under Bessie's large belly, lifting the saddle flap and pushing aside the stirrup iron. The little tinkle of the girth strap buckle against the stirrup iron provided Bessie with the assurance that she would soon be free. She stood still as her rider lifted the saddle off, dropping it loudly over a nearby fallen log.

Bessie let out a loud snort as she filled her lungs and deliberately expanded her girth. Edward gave a chuckle as he removed the saddle blanket and gave it a little shake. He reached out to run his gloved hand along Bess's back and down on to her abdomen, brushing his fingers over the flattened hair marked by the saddle he had sat in all day. Her skin flinched again as she turned her head and rubbed her forehead up his arm. He smiled and gave her solid rump a firm pat.

"Now it's my turn, girl," he said, bending to unfurl his tightly packed swag. He found a plastic tarp which he slung over the saddle and the low log, securing it with some heavy rocks. It made a small shelter from the rain. He didn't care so much about himself, but a wet saddle made for an uncomfortable fit. He went in search of something to help with starting a fire. The rain had slowed to a small shower, but the sun was quickly setting.

Twilight, his favourite time of the day. If he was at home, Bella would have the fire crackling and the smell of his dinner would be filling their small and cosy cabin, making his mouth water and his stomach rumble. Out here, he needed to be settled before dark. He loosely tied Bess to a tree and left her to nibble the patches of green grass.

It didn't take him long to find some almost dry sticks and start a sparse but efficient fire. He laid down a small blanket, protecting him from the cold seeping up through the ground, and used his rolled up swag to lean against. He chewed slowly on some dried beef the cook had thrust at him as he rushed to leave the station. He knew he would be cutting it fine with this last muster, but the fact was they needed the money. Bella was the one who finally convinced him that she would be fine. It was only a few weeks, and they had plenty of time. He shouldn't have listened to her. Knowing he was stuck here and she was all alone was killing him. He scowled at the setting sun, cursing out loud at the angry mountain gods preventing him from being with Bella.

"Easy, Bess."

Edward was startled by a male voice he recognised immediately. He turned to smile at the weather hardened face of Charlie.

"You have to be nice to the weather gods, mate." Charlie chuckled as he looked to the darkening sky with smile. "They're more predictable than sheilas," he joked. Edward smiled his agreement.

"What are you doing out here cobber?" he asked Charlie while poking an extra space for him to toss his small swag. Charlie knelt down and held his hands out to the fire, feeling the warmth spread through his fingers.

"Do I need a reason?" He shrugged his wise old shoulders at Edwards's question. Edward laughed out loud and picked at a twig.

"Charlie, only you would need no reason to be out in this god forsaken weather." He leaned back on his swag and sighed out loud.

"So, you in hurry to get home?" Charlie asked. His eyebrows were raised, increasing the little wrinkles on his forehead.

"You bet I am," Edward ground out. "Stupid Carlisle and that last muster he insisted on." He tossed the twig angrily into the fire.

"Not long to go for the missus then?" Charlie cocked his head to the side. His knees groaned a little as he shifted slightly and sat on his swag.

"I got word from Rose two days ago. Mate, I'm going out of my mind with worry," Edward confessed with a frown.

Charlie watched his friend with concern; he had reason to worry. It was a tough life that his girl had signed up for. Edward had earned the respect of every mountain man in the district. His horse skills were spoken of with awe. Charlie felt privileged to call the young man a friend. But Charlie knew Edwards's life would be nothing without the little woman at home. She had left behind a life of wealth and luxury to follow Edward into the high country; a brave and dangerous choice. Charlie admired them both for the courage they had to stand on their own. It was now completely dark, and the fire crackled warmly as Charlie roasted a rabbit he had caught earlier. He was more than willing to share it with Edward, but the young man's appetite was off. Charlie knew he was just waiting for the sun to peek on the horizon; the anxiousness was rolling off him in waves.

"It's always tough, the first time," Charlie conceded with a shrug and Edward nodded knowingly. "At least that's what they tell me," he added, feeling uncomfortable talking of things he really knew nothing about.

After a few silent moments, the older man decided it was time to turn in. Edward mumbled a quiet goodnight at Charlie's solid and broad back. He listened to the light snore from the bed roll next to him, envious at the ease with which Charlie slept. Edward prayed for sleep. It would pass the hours till dawn that much faster. He watched as Bessie's head hung low in sleep too, her weight balanced on three long legs, her front fetlock bent a little in a relaxed pose.

_Struth, I'm jealous of the bloody horse_, Edward inwardly chided himself.

Instead of passing the hours in a blissful slumber, he let his mind dwell on his one true love. He remembered the first time he had seen her, her long dark hair swinging evenly as she lovingly groomed a beautiful black stallion. He listened to her soothing voice as she steadied the nervous beast. The stallion sensed Edward's presence and skittered to the side away from Bella's brush. She had turned to see what had startled him, and Edward nearly drowned in the two dark pools that were her eyes. His heart had frozen in his chest and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

He had stumbled and mumbled and made a complete fool of himself, but she had smiled at him. Her perfect white teeth flashed a grin at his confused face. Edward didn't know how he had won the heart of the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and he wasn't about to ask. He was just grateful, grateful for everything that had happened since she had agreed to be his wife. Now she was all alone, and he was stuck listening to a horse and a man snoring so loudly that they could wake the dead. He eventually fell asleep, his head crooked uncomfortably under his arm to drown out the snores of Charlie.

The loud warble of a magpie startled him into consciousness, and he sat up with a jerk. The sun was just rising as Charlie mumbled something in his sleep, rolled over and farted. Edward smiled as he quickly got up and packed up his roll. He grabbed some of the rabbit from the night before and chewed quickly as he saddled Bess. She blew out a breath which increased her girth in an effort to show her displeasure about being confined again. Edward gave her a light thump on her belly and she released the breath she was holding. He chuckled lightly as he was able to tighten the girth strap a couple more notches.

"It never works Bess, old girl. I don't know why you bother." He lovingly rubbed her forehead as he slipped the bridle up over her ears, gently guiding the bit between her teeth. She chewed a few times to settle it in place.

"We're going home today, girl," he said as he rolled up the swag and attached it to the cantle.

"Come Hell or high water, we're going home." Bessie skittered nervously.

Now that she was saddled she was anxious to get moving. Edward looked at Charlie's sleeping form under the tarp, and without a second thought he hoisted himself up and settled into the saddle. His thigh muscles ached a little from the harsh ride the day before but he was letting nothing get in his way now. He didn't care if his legs fell off; he was going get to Bella. He nudged Bessie's side and pulled her head to the left in the direction of home. She lifted her head, flared her nostrils and skittered her feet a little.

With one last look at a sleeping Charlie, Edward nudged Bessie again and she broke into an immediate canter. On the ground near the glowing embers of the almost dead fire, Charlie smiled knowingly. He stayed turned away and let Edward ride off. He would return the young man's tarp in a couple of days. _Typical of Edward to leave it for me_, he thought.

Bessie's hooves pounded the rocky surface. She had picked up her pace a little the last couple of miles, sensing she was almost home. Edward could barely contain himself. He concentrated hard on not harming Bessie in his effort to get home as fast as possible. She would be treated to the biggest bag of oats he could find if she would just get him home. They approached the peak of the small hill that led to the valley knowing that their little cabin lay close by at the bottom. Edwards's heart almost burst at the sight of his home. He could see the smoke from a healthy fire rising from the chimney. He pulled Bessie up for just a split second to take in the picturesque scene; his home, his woman, his life, and all just a few steps away.

He heard a familiar bark and quickly scanned the brush for his next best friend. Bessie started down the slope at a fast trot as a big, mangy dog came bounding up to them. She snorted as the large animal danced dangerously around her feet.

"Hey Em, old boy!" Edward leaned down to rub his massive head. The dog's tongue lolled happily as he turned and bounded back to the cabin, barking the whole way to alert the rest of the house. Edward frowned when Bella didn't come out on the porch. Was something wrong? He rushed Bessie forward and dismounted at a run, suddenly feeling grim. Why didn't she come out? He reached out for the handle on the front door just as it moved in his hand. It creaked as it was quickly yanked open, and the flushed face of Rose filled the door. Edwards's heart fell at the expression on Rose's face. The tired lines and messy hair told a story he didn't want to hear.

"What happened?" he said, roughly pushing her aside and barging in through the open door.

The cabin was dark. The tiny curtains had been drawn shut tightly, and the only light to be seen was coming from a single candle burning on the mantle. The fire crackled warmly, adding an orange glow to the room. The single curtain that hung as a divider was swept to the side so the heat from the fire would reach the slight figure perched in the bed. Bella. Edward rushed to her side, the scuff of his heavy boots noisily ringing through the cabin. He ran his eyes over her features searching for life. She looked so frail and pale. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, swimming with tears when she saw it was him. She raised a weak arm, seeking the warmth of his hand. He grasped it immediately, his eyes pleading for her attention.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I came as soon as I could," his voice croaked out as a lump formed in his throat. She looked so vulnerable; tired and hurt. Edward wanted to climb in next to her and hold her. The emotions were overwhelming, and a tell-tale lump had formed which threatened to block his throat. Before the tears fell, he laid his head in her lap. He sighed loudly when she whispered his name. "Edward," she mumbled through parched lips.

Bella lifted her hand to run it through his bronze hair, her small fingers gently finding their way through the little knots that had formed. Edward raised his face to look at her again, and this time she smiled. He gazed a little closer and realised that although she appeared tired, she also seemed happy. She leaned over to her left and carefully lifted the hand knitted blanket that lay at her side. She peeled it back, watching Edward's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Holy shit," he mumbled quietly. Bella chuckled lightly.

Edward reached out and ran his finger down the perfect white cheek he saw before him. His weathered and dirty hands were a stark contrast to the peachy pink of the beautiful baby's face. He marvelled at the tiny nose, the long, dark eyelashes and the small hand that peeked out of the wrappings. His hands moved automatically to the barely visible fingernails on the ends of the tiny fingers. The little fingers jerked and grasped at his touch, finally wrapping around the end of his finger.

"Edward," Bella interrupted his musings. "I'd like you to meet your daughter."

She smiled as she watched Edward, his face full of awe at the sight of his newborn daughter. Bella had had a tough time, and without Rose's help, she didn't think she would have made it. She looked across the room to see the huge dog with its head in Rose's lap enjoying a scratch. Rose offered her a tired half-smile. But now that Edward was home and the little girl who had practically tore her in half was sleeping soundly, it all seemed like a dream.

"It's a girl?" Edward said, his eyes wide with surprise as Bella nodded. Edward and Bella had never considered that their child would be a girl. They had been thinking solely of names for boys. It had taken them months to finally decide on 'Jacob'. What on earth were they going to call this adorable little girl? She stirred slightly as if she knew her dad was thinking of her, and Edward felt his heart grow in his chest. There was plenty of room for his daughter, but her mother was always going to have the largest portion. He sat back and put his arm carefully around his exhausted wife. She leaned into his side and sighed. He longed to ask her about the birth but now was not the time. Now it was time to be thankful for all he had; a beautiful wife, a brand new daughter to look after and a life on the land that he loved.


End file.
